


New feelings

by ayumi90



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumi90/pseuds/ayumi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto realizes his feelings for Haruka aren't just friendly</p>
            </blockquote>





	New feelings

Makoto nad Haruka were at the former's house, just coming from the beach. Since the team already practiced in the morning and the summer heat was beginning to press down, Makoto suggested they should go for a leisurely swim in the ocean. Haruka was at fist unsure since last time they swam in the sea, Makoto almost drowned trying to save Rei. The bigger boy reminded him that the day after that they swam in it again and he was fine. ''And besides, if you are there, I feel safe.'' He added brightly. It was the truth. Haruka seem a bit surprised by those last words. It was unusual for Makoto to express himself so to the other boy since these were the things they knew without having to utter a word. It was just that lately Makoto sometimes did feel the need to say stuff like that to Haruka. He knew why that was as well. It was fear and maybe even a tinge of jealousy for Rin who was part of their lives again. It was silly really. His and Haru's bond was not replaceable or something either of them would walk away from. And besides, he wanted Rin to be a part of their everyday lives. He was his friend as well and he meant more to Haru than the boy knew. Still, he couldn't rid himself of this small feeling of threat that kept him saying and thinking things he hasn't before. It effected him ever so slightly more each day.  
Haru noticed his thoughtfulness with just a glance in his direction as they were climbing the steps to the bathroom on the second floor. ''It is nothing important.'' Makoto assured Haru when he inquired about it. ''Is it because of the ocean? We do not have to go back there.'' There was a clear touch of sadness in Haru's words at the last sentence. Makoto smiled at him. It warmed his heart that Haru included himself in that statement. ''No, it really hasn't got anything to do with the ocean. I enjoyed it.'' deliberately he kept the last thought unspoken. He enjoyed swimming with Haru. More than anything. Haruka didn't respond and Makoto eagerly tried to take the other boy's worries away, speaking as they entered the bathroom. ''I thought we did very well today. Not just at practice but in the sea as well. You have really gotten faster.'' ''You too.'' was Haru's simple reply as they were taking their swim trunks off, sitting on little wooden chairs, Makoto taking the shower head with hose and turning the pipe on, handing it to Haru first. '' I am really confident that we can place in the next tournament even in individual races if we keep up the good work. I do not think Gou will have it any other way anyway.'' Makoto said with a smile.  
''Maybe, but Rei will have to work extra hard. His butterfly is still not as good as it could be.''  
''He does need a little more practice than the rest of us but I am sure he will continue to make good progress. He really has it harder than the rest of us when it comes to learning technique.''  
Haruka handed the hose to Makoto and started shampooing his body. When Makoto rinsed himself and was just about to squeeze some shower gel on his palm, Haruka pointed a body brush at him, asking him to do his back. Makoto was happy to oblige, as usual. Haru turned his back to his friend and Makoto gently started to spread the foamy gel from Haru's shoulders and arms to his back. Pleasant yet obtrusive thoughts came bursting to his head again, while he traced his wide palms over his friend's smooth and soft yet beautifully muscular back. Stop being silly! You are acting like Gou!  
It's not that never before Makoto had thought of Haruka's lean, muscular form. He always thought Haru had a perfect body for a swimmer which helped him slice so seemingly effortlessly and gracefully through the water. But lately his thoughts acquired an unmistakable sexual undertone which scared as much as it excited him. The last thing he wanted was for things to get weird between them. He was pretty sure Haru didn't feel like this toward him. He would not dare hope he did.  
He forced these thoughts down as he started to scrub the other boy's pale back. He went in circular motions, careful not to be rough and not skipping an inch of skin. Even as he tried to think of something to say (which was strangely hard) his eyes could not miss drops of water emerging from underneath the scrub, leaving foamy traces on Haruka's back, some of them traveling right between his friend's tight butt cheeks, making a little puddle underneath. He wanted to put his finger there... What the hell are you thinking?! Stop it! He gulped down the extra saliva forming in his mouth, concentrating again on the task at hand. ''Can you scrub a little lower?'' Haru suddenly spoke and Mako almost dropped the thing. ''Yes, of course.'' He replied quickly, hoping his voice was not as flustered as it seemed to him. He traced the scrub lower, pressing it against the small of Haru's back, making little circles. He tried not to touch the skin with his hand. ''Ohhh, that feels good.'' Haruka said quietly, leaning with his elbows on his knees, head dropping to his chest, eyes closed. Makoto gave a little start, eyes now fixed on the leaner guy's face and gulped down again, sound to loud in his head. He had to get this over with before he really embarrasses himself. He made a number of thorough circles more before saying: ''You're as squeaky clean as you'll ever get Haru-chan.'' He was about to put the scrub down when Haruka caught his wrist. ''I'll do you now.'' Makoto felt color rising in his cheeks. ''Aahh, that's ok, you do not have to!'' He exclaimed nervously. Haru's face was otherwise expressionless, except the determination in his eyes. ''I want to. Turn around.'' Mako obeyed meekly. ''You are acting a bit strange today.'' The dark haired boy said, foaming Makoto's very muscular back. He felt every gentle stroke ten times more than usual. ''You are tense.'' Haruka commented further, not ever breaking contact with Makoto's skin. Makoto closed his eyes than opened them quickly again as he realized that only heightened the sweet sensation. ''I've just been working hard on swimming.'' He tried to regulate his breath as Haru started using the brush. The prickly sensation felt almost as good as Haru's bare hands have and when the leaner boy's fingers brushed Makoto he had to suppress the shiver down his spine. Mako felt his face getting warmer with every stroke on his back and when the brush reached his shoulders an insufferable throbbing started in his crotch. He kept looking straight ahead, praying Haru couldn't see his face.  
Suddenly the scrub was no longer touching his skin but in the next moment he felt Haruka's palms holding his shoulders. They started to massage them. The green eyed boy grunted despite himself, nowhere to run from Haru's firm and warm grip. ''This will help you.'' the leaner boy simply stated, continuing with the deep squeezing and releasing. It felt sooo good. Mako's eyes fell closed, his breathing getting slightly louder. He could not help himself. He could not stop the well of pleasure rising in him, stop the throbbing in his lower abdomen. He felt the rush of blood there as if Haruka's hands were deliberately forcing it down. As he opened his eyes he was not really surprised seeing his cock rock hard. If he thought his face was warm before, not it was burning. This was it. There was nowhere to run or hide this. Still he brought his knees closer together as if that would help. It only pusher his penis higher toward his abdomen as if it was mocking him. He gulped down saliva again, placing a slightly shaking hand on one of Haru's who was still tirelessly kneading his shoulders. ''Haru, stop.'' His other hand tried to cover his erection unsuccessfully, still not meeting the other boy's eyes. He continued weakly: ''I am sorry, I seem to have gotten ar-akhm-aroused.'' Haruka slowly moved his hands away from the taller guy, saying: ''You do not have to apologize. I can give you a little time alone.'' Makoto was still not looking at Haruka but he thought he caught a bit of embarrassment in his voice. It made him feel even worse. ''I am sorry,'' he said again facing the wall. ''I need only a minute.'' ''I told you not to apologize.'' Haruka repeated a bit irritated, already rinsing himself off with water and putting his swim trunks back on. The next moment the door closed behind him. Makoto never felt so ashamed before.

Mako knocked on the door of his own room. ''Come in Makoto. It is your room.'' He heard Haruka reply. He smiled, embarrassed, as he stepped inside. Haru was sitting on his bed, playing their favorite video game. He seemed to be losing. ''Bathroom is free now if you need it.'' Green eyed boy said. ''I am good.'' Haruka replied, pausing the game and looking up at Makoto. The tall boy felt his face redden again. ''If you want to talk about anything that might be on your mind, we can.'' The blue eyed boy continued. For a couple of moments Mako did not say anything, but looked down at his hands instead. When he finally looked at his friend again, he said: ''Yes, maybe it would be for the best.''  
He went to sit on the floor in front of Haru. The dark haired boy immediately slid of the bed as well so they were on the same eye level. Makoto was again looking at his hands, unsure how to begin. Haru was silent. ''I have feelings for you." Brown haired boy said after a while. With that he looked at Haru again. He saw deep blue eyes wide in surprise, mouth slightly open. Makoto blushed some more, again diverting his look away. There was a long silence. "You do not need to worry about it." Makoto said finally, thinking this was a sign that Haru wasn't returning the emotion or was simply too confused right now to make sense of anything. It was a very, very small hope. "I did not know." Haru replied, still in obvious shock. Makoto looked at him with less shame and a bit more disappointment now. "I was not trying to make it known. I did not want to make things weird between us...I do not want to lose you." The last sentence came out without thought. He knew it was true though. He heard the pain in his own voice clearly. Haru seemed to have heard it as well as he stretched his hand to Makoto's forearm, saying: 'Do not be an idiot Makoto. You will not loose me because of this or anything else. I just do not know what to say right now. I do not know what I feel..."  
Green eyed boy smiled. "You do not have to say anything anymore."  
Haru slowly moved his hand away. "No, you deserve an answer. I'll just have to think about it..."  
Makoto smiled warmly again. ''I can wait Haru." 

After that Haru left, probably as full of emotions as Makoto was at that time. Maybe even more emotions, since there was Rin to consider as well. The brown haired boy felt bad for making his friend go through this but he didn't seem to have much choice. Either this or lie and he would never lie to Haruka.  
Days that followed after that were as usual as ever. All the boys (and Gou) hung out at school together, Nagisa always teasing, Rei talking of beauty, Gou presenting improved training regiment, Haru saying little and Makoto just enjoying their company. Swim practice was pretty much the same just with a lot more swimming. And maybe a bit more staring at everyone from Gou and at Haru from Makoto as much as he tried to control himself. Even when they hung out with Rin and his friend Nitori everything was the same as before. Haru was unchanged, except that now he was the one who waited for Makoto when they walked to school which he always did when he was worried. The brown haired boy tried to reassure him with smiles but Haruka persisted. Still, after two weeks have gone by Makoto was feeling as calm and at peace as ever. He hid nothing from his friend anymore and everything was the same. He almost didn't care what Haru's answer will be. Haru will always be by his side and that was all that mattered. Well, almost. 

Makoto was just covering himself with the blanket when he heard something hitting his window. He jumped a little and stepped carefully to see what happened. Something small flew towards him and he ducked, the little thing bouncing from the glass down on the grass below. As he stood up again he saw Haru outlined in the backyard. He quickly opened the window and before he said anything, Haruka asked if he would like to take a walk with him. Confused - this has never happened before - Makoto quietly said he'll be down in a minute, hoping nobody woke in the house. He dressed quickly, thinking this must be the day he got his answer. His heart beat quickened. He slowly opened and closed the door behind him, going on his tip-toes through the hallway and down the stairs. When he held the door-knob of the entrance door he felt a little sweat on his palm. He wiped it off on this shirt before going out. Haru was there, moonlight and purpose gleaming in his blue eyes. Makoto smiled at his friend and Haruka returned the gesture. They turned to the front of the house, walking in silence, side by side. Haruka chose the way though.  
It was a pleasantly warm night and Makoto felt his nerves settling a bit. It was funny how the anticipation of other boy's answer was making him anxious while his presence calmed him.  
They were apparently going to the beach. When they came to it though, Haruka didn't sit down but turned toward the rocky patch at the edge of it and started climbing. Makoto followed, trying to side-step the thorny bushes, outlined by moonlight. Haruka was already a considerable distance up hill. "You've gone this way before?" Taller boy asked. Haruka stopped, waiting patiently. "Yes. It is not that far away anymore." When Makoto was right by him, shorter boy turned again. Makoto smiled at his back. He had no idea where it was.  
When they got to the top of the hill - the climb was pretty steep - he saw. It was amazing. Moonlight was reflected on the waves below them so it seemed like the whole ocean was gleaming. Makoto looked at Haru who was mesmerized by that body of water. He looked beautiful. Mako was about to sit on a flattened rock when the dark boy put a hand on his shoulder. Makoto looked up at him. "We are not there yet." When they turned back, to the opposite direction from which they came, green eyed boy suddenly exclaimed. "That's my house Haru, look!" Haruka stopped and smiled. "I know. Mine is also visible. There." Makoto followed his pointed finger. It was needless though. He could pin point to Haru's house blindfolded now that he saw his. "Yes." He smiled. They descended the hill slowly, rubble sliding underneath their feet every once in a while. They came out into a 10 meter stretch of sandy beach, secluded on both sides by rocky hills. Makoto got kind of nervous again. "You come to swim here?" He asked Haruka who stopped, looking at the waves washing the shore. "A couple of times." He said softly.  
Makoto came to stand next to him. "People can get kind of overwhelming sometimes..."  
Haruka looked up at him. "Not you."  
Taller guy blushed. "Neither do you." he answered without hesitation.  
Haruka smiled. "I came here to tell you the answer." Butterflies in Makoto's stomach suddenly took flight again. Proximity of Haruka's body was far from calming in that moment. "But I am not that good with words." The boy continued while Mako's thoughts were too scattered to really see what hid behind Haru's expression. But he felt all to clearly the gentle touch of his friend's fingertips on his cheeks and his earlobes and his hair. His breath caught in his throat, his vision full of Haru's face whose eyes have closed, leaning in for a kiss. Instinctively, as no coherent thought was left in Makoto's brain, the brown haired boy closed his eyes as well, his lips parting a little, welcoming Haruka in. It was a soft kiss, gentle yet strong as their friendship was. As Makoto was becoming aware of the rest of his body, he lifted his hand to Haruka's head, his fingers brushing through the other boys hair. He groaned as the other boy's tongue touched his, pulling Haruka closer by the small of his back. As in hunger, Haru parted his lips wider, putting more of his tongue in Makoto's mouth, pressing it a bit harder against Mako's own. The green eyed boy once thought he could experience nothing as sweet as the sound of Haruka's words that he wants to swim together with him rolling from his tongue but now he knew he was wrong. This was just as sweet. And warm. And passionate. He didn't know how long their mouths were locked together, but by the end he was a bit breathless and hot. His whole body tingled and burned. Haru's face was a bit red as well. Makoto's hand traveled from his friend's hair to his cheek. He felt very emotional, almost on the verge of tears. Happy though. Haruka noticed as he put his own hand on Makoto's, kissing him gently again. When he moved away, Makoto whispered: "I love you, Haru." Haruka didn't seem surprised, just content. He hugged Makoto, whispering the same words in the trembling boy's ears. Makoto did cry quietly then. 

Later they sat on the sand, their fingers entwined between them. Haruka was resting his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "I have never really believed this would happen." Makoto said. He felt Haruka squeeze his hand. "I have hoped. A little at least. I felt calm after I confessed to you. I would have been happy even if nothing changed. Even if you chose someone else." Haruka straightened at that, looking at the Mako's eyes. Makoto hoped he didn't say to much. "You mean if I would choose Rin?" Haruka's voice was gentle. Makoto nodded. Haruka looked at the ocean. "I came here to think about that. Of you...And Rin as well...I love him too. But not like I love you. You were always by my side and I trust you completely. I am the most comfortable with you." Haru looked at Mako again and the latter smiled. It was truth and nothing else, Makoto was sure. Haruka kissed him again. "I want to go for a swim." He said after that. Makoto stood up with him. "You do not have to go. I will not be long." The dark boy reacted worriedly.  
"I want to go." Makoto said and pulled his shirt off. Haruka's eyes focused on his bare torso now with a look he never gave him before. Makoto blushed but he couldn't deny he liked it. He was about to pull his pants off when he realized he didn't have swimsuit on. Or underwear. Haruka already stripped (he of course had swim trunks on). "Um, I've got nothing on..." Makoto said.  
"Then go naked. Nobody can see us here." There was another look accompanying that sentence that Makoto never saw on Haruka before. He was a bit stunned, watching Haruka run into the water. He stripped himself whole, following his friend. Water was a bit cooler than during the day and he felt goose bumps spreading up his thighs. The ocean was calm and there was not a cloud in the sky. He saw Haruka some 15 meters before him, swimming away from the beach. After a couple of steps Makoto dived in, swimming after him. After a couple of minutes Haruka stopped and turned around, swimming back to Makoto. Mako looked at the other boy's body slicing through the water, admiring the way moonlight glistened on his wet shoulders and back. Haru stopped centimeters in front of him. With his head he gestured for them to swim together. Makoto smiled and followed.  
Haruka did not hold himself back and by the time they reached the shore again Makoto felt the soft ache in his muscles. He rolled on his back, exhaling deeply. "That was harder than I expected." He looked at Haru, standing above him, breathing hard. But their eyes didn't meat as the blue eyed boy was looking somewhat lower. Makoto suddenly became aware of his nakedness and quickly sat up at the same time that Haruka crouched down beside him. Makoto started feeling hot, despite being cool a second ago. He avoided eye contact. Haruka didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. The dark haired boy reached behind Mako's neck pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. It was so exciting, getting to know this side of Haruka when everything else about him was so familiar like the palm of his own hand. But this, this was new and raw. His right hand went to the other boy's rib cage, tracing the bones underneath the soft, wet skin, going lower to his muscular abdomen and then up again to his chest, lightly brushing one of the nipples with his thumb. Haruka broke the kiss for a second just to look at Makoto's eyes. What Makoto saw on the other boys's face in that instant must have been lust. He felt his cock harden. He flushed bright red but Haru didn't seem to notice as he attacked his mouth again. Makoto half groaned, half whimpered, his hand falling from other boy's body. Haru stopped then, hunger still plain on his face. "I'm sorry." The brown haired boy began, "I got overly excited again." Haruka looked at Makoto's dick with a slight rising of the eyebrows. "You are very big Makoto. It's going to hurt when you enter into me." For a second Makoto was in a state of shock. When I enter Haruka?! "I do not mind though. I can take the pain." He continued as Mako was still speechless. After a couple of moments Makoto suddenly laughed - a bit nervously - and Haru with him. When they stopped, Haru leaned closer again, saying:"You don't have to worry about you getting aroused around me. I want you to." Then he sat in Makoto's lap, pressing his crotch against other boy's member. Mako shivered and pulled Haruka even closer, their lips crashing together again. Haruka started to thrust his hips gently against Makoto's, making him groan and grab Haru's back more forcefully. Haruka's fingers traveled over Makoto's chest, making small circles around his nipples, squeezing his wide shoulders, sliding down his muscular arms. Makoto didn't think he was going to able to handle this much longer. His breath was shallow and he could feel how strong and fast his heart was beating against his chest. It was exhilarating. He felt Haru's hand leave his arms now and touch his cock. He opened his eyes at the sensation and Haru broke the kiss and stopped thrusting. Haruka's eyes were now firmly set on Makoto's dick. Makoto noticed Haru's hard dick outlined against his swim trunks but the other boy didn't pay it any mind. He wanted to touch it but Haru, who had both his hands cupped around Mako's member, started to slide them up and down. Makoto had to release Haru's back and instead buried his hand in slightly wet sand, so as not to hurt the other boy, straining not to cry out. Instead he whimpered weakly in the next moment when Haru slid his thumb over the head, smearing the precum around. He began sliding his hand down the length of the penis again, this time with only one hand and faster. His gaze was now on Makoto's face whose knuckles were white in the sand and his torso rose and fell in fast succession. Haru didn't falter once and in a couple of moments Makoto came all over his hand and abdomen with a loud grunt. Haruka smiled at him as Makoto fell back. He lay on him, never caring for the sticky seamen spreading like glue between their bodies. He kissed Makoto gently, brushing his hair with his cleaner hand. Mako thought this must be how heaven felt. He could lay there all night with Haru on top of him. But the other boy got up and went to wash himself in the ocean. Makoto was too tired to move and a bit too satisfied to care.  
When Haruka came back he lay next to the taller guy, both looking at the bright stars. "There should be a mackerel constellation. Nagisa told me there is fish constellation. I will name that mackerel constellation." Haru said and Makoto laughed. The leaner boy seemed happy. Makoto was the one now who stood up slowly and went to wash himself. Haruka was still lying in the sand when he got back though, his dick still hard. Mako lay next to him on his side, one of his hands supporting his head, the other caressing the other boys abdomen and gently brushing over the ridge in his swim trunks. Haruka inhaled quickly at the touch and Makoto, encouraged, started to caress his crotch gently. Haruka's breath deepened. Mako outlined the length of Haru's cock with his index finger, then cupped it in his palm and slid his hand up and down, pressing on it slightly. Haru had his eyes closed now and one of his hands squeezed Makoto's wrist so he couldn't support his head anymore. He sat up, letting Haru hold his arm while he slid the other hand into the boy's swimsuit. Haru gasped as Makoto touched him. The brown haired boy tugged on the Lycra as he tried to grab the dark haired's cock. Haru pushed his hips up, pulling his trunks off with Makoto's help. Haruka's cock stood almost vertically to the ground, soft dark hair covering his balls and the area around the penis. Makoto felt his own member stir again at the sight. Gently he wrapped his hand around it - his other hand was still locked in Haru's grip - squeezing. Haru moaned and Makoto started to squeeze and slid the grip up and down. Haru started panting and his grip tightened around Mako's arm. It turned Makoto on. Without thinking he bent down and put Haruka's cock in his mouth. He heard Haru's breath catch in his throat and he looked up. "Don't stop." Haruka said hoarsely. Makoto didn't. He swirled his tongue around the head and further down as he could reach. He tasted the precum and swallowed. He bit slowly and gently into Haru and the other boy reacted with a shiver. He licked dark boy's cock upward, releasing him sloppily. Haru's face was contorted in pleasure from what he could see from a side way glance before reaching back down and showering Haruka's dick with kisses. He then proceeded to pleasure him with his hand again, all the while admiring that beautiful face. He saw how quick Haru's breath became and put him in his mouth again, sliding his tongue around until he heard Haru say he'll come. As he released him, Haru spent himself on him. The boy was breathing hard, looking up at Makoto. The latter pulled him up gently, smiling.  
''We should do that again.'' The dark eyed boy said when he caught his breath.


End file.
